


Headmistresses' Letters

by mrsredboots



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsredboots/pseuds/mrsredboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected letters between Hilda Annersley and Nell Wilson during the term covered by The Chalet School in the Oberland and Shocks for the Chalet School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headmistresses' Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/gifts).



Das Haus unter die Kiefern  
Welsen  
Lauterbach  
Switzerland  


15 September 19--

Dearest Hilda

Well, I think we've cracked it! It's taken hours, and much swearing at times, and a very great deal of hard work and frustration, but I think we're ready to open. Bring them on! Peggy and Daisy have been absolute stars, I couldn't have asked for better helpers. They've gone off for a few days' break in Lugano before Daisy goes back to her hospital and Peggy comes up here as a student. Meanwhile, Gill Culver has arrived and is proving a remarkably efficient secretary. Not Rosalie, of course, but who is? And since you meanly insisted on keeping her, I have to make do with what I can get.... seriously, though, I think Gill will work out. Gertrude Rider is being her usual efficient self and all the beds are made up and ready.

I must confess, though, and this is just private to you, that I'm just a wee bit nervous. Rationally, of course, I know I can cope – but I always get nervous at the start of term. You should have seen me the first term I took over as head, when you were still convalescent after that ghastly accident. Once I got going, I was fine, but I was a bag of nerves until it started, and I'm feeling a bit that way now.

So I was delighted to be distracted by your news of the young firebug from Australia. How priceless – and how typical of Con! I'm quite sure you'll cope with the young lady, whatever she turns out to be like; I don't think the schoolgirl exists who you can't deal with.

Delighted for Jo and Jack, and have written to tell them so. Eight children.... mind you, and again very privately, sooner her than me. I'd far rather be a spinster school-ma'am, that way I get to give them back.... And very, very thrilled for dear Robin; this will be a wonderful adventure for her. She is in my prayers.

I must go if I'm to catch the post. Miss you lots. Much love, _Nell._

\---oo0oo---

Das Haus unter die Kiefern  
Welsen  
Lauterbach  
Switzerland

21 September 19--

Dearest Hilda,

Thank you for your lovely long letter. Looks as though term is settling down well for you. Our lot are still in their various groups from their former schools, walking round each other stiff-legged like so many dogs wondering whether to start a fight. But they mostly seem like a nice crowd. Only two I'm not sure about: Elma Conroy, who seems to have been something of a leader in her last school, but not in a good way; and Edna Purdon, who has no idea at all how to get on with other people. But the rest are a good bunch, by and large, and I expect they will settle down together sooner or later.

I did laugh over your story of your problem Australian on the staircase. I bet there wasn't much left of her by the time you'd finished with her.

Have you had any news of Mollie Bettany? Peggy seems rather worried about her, and she's quieter than I like. I know Mollie hasn't been all that well lately, and it's always a worry when you're a thousand miles or so from home.

Missing you quite dreadfully, you wouldn't believe! Quite apart from anything else, I miss not having you to talk things over with, to decide on a course of action or even just to giggle over some of the events of the day. The others here are lovely, but they're not you. Wish the whole school was out here. Muchest love, _Nell_.

\---oo0oo---

The Chalet School  
St Briavel's Island  
Wales

15 October 19--

Nell, dearest –

I know I don't owe you a letter just yet, but I am torn between laughter and fright. Our one and only Mary-Lou Trelawney decided to prune the rose-bushes, of all things. And she knows quite well she is not allowed to take the secateurs without permission, so the little dear took her best sewing-scissors instead. She's heard all about that from me, I can tell you, and I don't think we'll have much more trouble with her for a while!

Well, apparently she got all tangled up in a briar, and Peggy Burnett, going to rescue her, jumped over some lilies – and disappeared! Turns out there was an old well there, which had gradually filled up, and somehow she fell into it. It's a good 40 feet deep, but luckily she did no worse than sprain her ankle. Michael Christy tells me that the well is on the older maps of the estate, but he had no idea why it had been filled in. Well, we put lots of barbed-wire round it, and the whole are is out of bounds – but last week we discovered why the water only reached a certain level and then got no higher. The prefects discovered it, I should say – the hard way. Yes, there is an outlet and what we had hoped would be a nice tennis-lawn in the summer is now a small pond. I hope that there is an outlet at the far end, or we'll have mosquitos and no end of nasties next summer, but Michael says he'll see to it.

Talking of Michael, you should see his new baby – such a darling! I have had cuddles, are you jealous? I know how you love cuddling small babies! I'm sure Dickie will bring you photos when she comes back, which should be in the next couple of days – I'll sent a cable when we know her flight.

Meanwhile, like you, I worry about Mollie Bettany. I gather she's to see a specialist next week, and they may have to operate. Still, all we can do is pray, and make sure Peggy, in your case, and Bride and Maeve in mine, are kept too busy to fret, unless and until there is more news.

This term is being far too eventful for my liking, and I am already wishing it was over. Can't wait to see you again at Christmas, but right now that feels a horribly long way away! Love, _Hilda._

\---oo0oo---

The Chalet School  
St Briavel's Island  
Wales

25 October 19--

Nell, dearest –

Half term, thank heaven! How I need it this term – I'm sure that, if I'd realised how much I'd miss you, I'd never have let you go! We could have made Madge send someone else to Switzerland, and refused point-blank to toss that wretched coin for which one of us would go.... but there, we didn't. I wish we had, though.

One nice bit of news, though, is that Elfie Woodward is to return after half-term; I told you, I think, that she had to leave unexpectedly as her stepmother died suddenly and there was nobody else to take hold. But they have sorted themselves out now, and an aunt or someone has come to take over, so it's back to school for Elfie. Quite apart from being glad for her, I'm really glad for Bride Bettany – she minded dreadfully at the beginning of term, and now with this ghastly worry about her mother. I gather that Mollie will probably have to have an operation almost at once, and there is very real cause to worry for her. I know I don't need to ask you to pray for her – and I expect they'll send for Peggy, so stand by for that.

Madge is here; she's flown over to be with Dick. As she said, she could scarcely leave her own twin alone in his trouble. She has popped over to see us, and hopes to do so again before she goes back to Canada.

Love, _Hilda_

\---oo0oo---

Das Haus unter die Kiefern  
Welsen  
Lauterbach  
Switzerland

7 November 19--

Dearest Hilda

This is really where I wish I had you around to talk things over with. Why are parents such idiots, do you suppose? A certain type of girl finds that something or someone that has been forbidden is far more desirable than when the parents are all in favour. Elma Conroy – you remember, I was slightly worried about her – is of that type. She has a boy-friend, Stuart someone, whom her parents dislike and have forbidden her to go around with. So, of course, she goes around with him and he has been writing to her. He's in Switzerland, alas, and Miss Elma was quite ready to head off to Berne to spend a day with him, quite heedless of the consequences to herself. And she has quarrelled with her best friend – I assume about this – and the friend, Pamela, is going round looking as though she'd lost a pound and found sixpence. I've put Elma in isolation until I can decide what to do with her, but, as I said, I do wish I had you to chew the fat with (yes, I know you hate that expression, that's why I used it!).

We have been lucky, I think, not to have had all that many boy-crazy girls; I don't think this particular problem has come up before. She smokes, too – I haven't said anything, because after all, it would be rather hypocritical of me given how much I smoke! I don't encourage it, but I don't forbid it, either, out of doors or by an open window. Not many of them smoke, thankfully, and none of our old girls.

Oh well, I'll pray for guidance, and I dare say the answer will come.

Meanwhile, I'm so pleased and relieved about Mollie. Madge rang up, did she tell you? Peggy, apparently, comes back tomorrow, which will be a very good thing – there isn't much of her, but what there is does have a huge influence in the school, not just with our own old girls, but with a great many of those who have only just joined us. And Daphne and Dickie have been very piano, missing her and worrying for her.

Love, _Nell._

P.S. I had put this in its envelope, but hadn't stamped it, and so I've torn it open to add this. Dear Peggy took the law into her own hands. She came back late last night, having had to make her own way from the airport – Gill had been going to meet her but was prostrated with one of her bilious attacks, and Peggy came on a different flight to the one she'd been booked on. However, she sensibly got a taxi up from Interlaken – I hope Dick will agree it was sensible and not shriek about the bill – and got here about 11:00 pm. Still upset and needing to talk, so I listened and fed her, and sent her to bed with orders not to get up until she woke. She seems to have heard about Elma at lunch, when she rejoined us, and went straight up to her, disobedient thing. But whatever she said to Elma had its effect, and she was finally willing to discuss the whole affair with me, and agree that she'd been stupid and stubborn. And I hope that will be the end of that!

Meanwhile, on a lighter note, Gertrude came in laughing and said Peggy had addressed her as “Matey”. Gertrude said she took it as a high compliment – at the school proper, she was just “Matron Rider”!

Love, again, _Nell_.

\---oo0oo---

The Chalet School  
St Briavel's Island  
Wales

10 November 19--

Nell, dearest –

I'm sure you'll get a more formal letter from Madge soon, but I wanted to talk it over with you in writing, and see what you think. Madge came back to see us, as promised, before she headed on back to Canada (Kester and Kevin are adorable, but you do need to be careful as they are into everything, given half a chance! Luckily Cartref is pretty toddler-proof.) and she was full of proposals for the future.

What she wants, is for the school to move to Switzerland! At least, for part of the school to move. The junior department will remain here, and there will be provision for older girls, too; she realises not everybody will want, or can afford, to send their girls so far away. And I am to go as Head! Madge asked if I'd be willing to go – willing! I can't think why she thought I wouldn't be! She said she would ask Dollie to take over as Head of the English branch.=

What's more, she's going to give up sole ownership of the school, or schools, as I suppose they now are, and form a limited company. She, Dick and Jo will own the majority of the shares, but she is planning to give you and me a couple of shares each! And Dollie, I presume, since she, too, will be one of the Heads. Imagine us as shareholders! Mind you, I'm told we won't get any profit from them – schools aren't apt to make huge profits, alas. But still.

It won't happen yet, apparently. Jem is planning to open a branch of the San up on the Gornetz Platz, which I gather isn't too far from you? The school will be somewhere near there, too, but it will take a term or two to sort things out. So it will be autumn term next year at the very earliest. Jack Maynard is to take charge of the San up there, I gather, so expect to see him fairly soon.

Meanwhile, I am dancing with delight over the thought that we will be near each other again! Talking of dancing, the prefects threw a party for us the other night; we had to go as a book title. Rosalie and I went in our ordinary evening clothes, to everybody's disappointment – but we went as what we are, which is Pillars of the House! Good, no? There were the usual competitions; one rather unusual one had us looking at photographs of the girls as babies and trying to guess who was which. And a sort of Follow-my-Ieader, including such obstacles as eating a crab-apple! Davida Armitage, who I think you met when she came for interview, turns out to have had practice eating them, and ate the whole thing – most of the rest of us had to get a drink of water after one bite! It was a lovely evening.

Love, as always, _Hilda._

\---oo0oo---

Das Haus unter die Kiefern  
Welsen  
Lauterbach  
Switzerland

16 November 19--

 

Dearest Hilda

What lovely news! I am beyond thrilled at the thought of the whole school out here – wonderful! I do hope enough parents will be interested to make it viable, but of course we may well get some of the daughters of Old Girls from over here. Those who survived long enough to marry, of course. Did I tell you – I know I told Joey – that we heard that Suzanne Mercier was one of those who didn't make it? A cousin of hers is here, and she told us all about it. Apparently Suzanne, her husband and a very new baby, were turfed out of their flat by the Germans, and Suzanne caught a cold which turned to pneumonia....

Meanwhile, it will not stop raining, and we are confined to the house, and tempers are rising. That's the downside about being here, of course. Elma and Pamela are still at daggers drawn and Pamela, at least, has made herself very miserable. Grace Nalder and I have made them dance – ballroom, of course, but also folk-dancing – and Ghislaine, Suzanne's cousin, has taught them the beginnings of ballet, but oh dear. And no such enjoyable activity as a staff party – I shrieked when I read your description of the follow-my-leader, and shared it with Gill, who says she wished she'd been there.

I wish it would hurry up and stop raining! The first fine day, we are off out of here and will go to Interlaken

I think this dreary weather makes me miss you even more than I usually do. I am so delighted that you'll be near, it's almost as if the sun had come out. Which, alas, it hasn't! Love, _Nell._

\---oo0oo---

Das Haus unter die Kiefern  
Welsen  
Lauterbach  
Switzerland

25 November 19--

 

Dearest Hilda

Well, the rain finally stopped and we had our promised day in Interlaken. And that night, the snow came. This won't get posted until it stops, as, believe you me, we can't get out right now! The girls are beyond excited, of course and longing to ski.

Meanwhile, we aren't telling the girls yet, but we are planning a St Nicholas party for 6 December. It was Jeanne's idea; I don't know why we never did it in Tirol, but it will be something quite new for us. Apparently one person plays the Saint, and then the others are his demons, armed with little canes. All are gathered in front of the Saint, who reads out a list of everybody's misdemeanours, and tells the demons to chastise them. The girls then run around all over the house to escape the demons and their canes – of course, they don't hit them hard, not even enough to sting – and if and when all have been caught, they reassemble. At which point the Saint reads out a list of their good points – one or two per person, of course, both sins and good things, or we'd be there all night – and gives each one a tiny gift. And then a feast, of course. Should be fun, don't you think?

I just hope this snow stops before then! Love, _Nell_.

\---oo0oo---

The Chalet School  
St Briavel's Island  
Wales

1 December 19--

Nell, dearest –

Your St Nicholas party sounds like fun. I don't think we'll do it here, though – St Nicholas isn't really known, other than as Father Christmas. Maybe, if it's a success – and do let me know – we could do it sometimes after the move to Switzerland.

It's been raining and raining here, too. Our new pond has an outlet – Michael found there was one already built, but it had been filled in. We are not sure why, but we think it might be something to do with one of his ancestors, who was alleged to be a pirate and to have buried some ill-gotten treasure somewhere. Possibly, although privately I think it is rather more likely that another ancestor just got bored with it and blocked up both ends. However, I don't disabuse Michael of his dreams. There is a bridge across it, and it has been a magnet for the girls, of course. The younger ones are firmly Not Allowed to go without an escort – we don't want any tragedies.

Having said that, that little wretch Emerence Hope decided to use an old scarecrow to block off the outlet, with predictable consequences! The pond flooded all over the place, and everybody had to go to the playing-fields the long way round. Michael and I were not pleased, to put it mildly, and Emerence is now very penitent. Mind you, I gather she had quarrelled with her form, and they were not really speaking to her; Mary-Lou came to me, very solemn, and asked leave to speak to her – she is in solitary for a day or so – and I gather they had had quite a spat. Mary-Lou seems to have apologised, and I really think we have sorted Emerence out, probably not once and for all, but for now. But the poor child – she has never had to submit to any consistent discipline until now, and it's really hard for her to conform. She has tried very hard, though, and by and large I'm pleased. The pond is back in its own bounds now, and long may it stay there.

Not long now until the end of term, and I'm so longing to see you! Love, _Hilda._

\---oo0oo---

Das Haus unter die Kiefern  
Welsen  
Lauterbach  
Switzerland

7 December 19--

Dearest Hilda

Only another ten days until the end of term! Goodness, it's been a long one, at least, it feels like that.

Well, the St Nicholas party was a huge success! Shrieks of laughter and great fun. I'm tempted to make it an annual event. We shall see.

The girls are planning something, too – I have no idea what, but I heard Dickie Christie proclaiming very loudly that she'd always wanted to be a horse's back end, which caused loud laughter and predictable insults. None of the staff has heard anything officially, but we are wondering whether they're planning a pantomime.

The frost has come, and they are learning to ski. Edna Purdon, who really isn't quite as fit as some of the others, ended up in bed for two days after the first time. Gertrude said there was nothing really wrong, only stiffness, and the usual treatment for malingerers was applied! The others were stiff, too, and hot baths and liniment were issued all round – including to us, except for Jeanne, of course. And even she confessed to a certain amount of stiffness. But everybody except Edna seems to be loving it, which is good. I am enjoying it myself, come to that.

I think, by the way, that our troubles with Elma are at an end. She had another letter from her young man, which she very sensibly and bravely brought straight to me – urged on to it, I may say, by Peggy, who seems to have talked sense into her. And she asked me to deal with it. I have written to the young man in no uncertain terms, and told him that if he contacts her again, I will go to the police. Not that I suppose the police would actually do anything, but I doubt he knows that. He can't really care for Elma, or he wouldn't be trying to get her into trouble – in every sense of the word – all the time. Elma, I think, has finally seen him for what he is, and is thankful to be rid of him.

I suppose you're in full rehearsal for the Christmas play? Hope it goes well. Love, _Nell._

\---oo0oo---

Das Haus unter die Kiefern  
Welsen  
Lauterbach  
Switzerland

16 December 19--

Dearest Hilda

I know I'll be seeing you in a very few days, and this may not arrive before I do, but this is just very quick. The other day, when we'd been out to a concert, the train broke down, and we lent a couple of torches to a party from Mahlhausen, just up the line, who preferred to walk home from Lauterbach, and today someone called to return them. Just as I let the lady out, Peggy came racing through the hail with her arms full of butter muslin and my visitor – a Lady Aldis, by the way; she’s up at Mahlhausen on her husband’s behalf; he’s the M.P. that had to resign because of ill-health – and when she saw Peg, she said, ‘Oh, are your girls giving a play?’ I said they were, and called Peggy and introduced her. Then she said very wistfully that she wished they could give their play up there. It would be something for the invalids, who have a dullish life on the whole. Peggy could do nothing more than ask the others, and of course they agreed.

So total panic, and we have had to chip in and help – after all, what is suitable for us may well not be suitable for complete strangers. We said we wouldn't actually watch rehearsals, as we wanted to come to it fresh, but we could, and did, help them with sewing costumes, and I gave an eye to the script, as Peggy was panic-stricken and reckoning it wasn't good enough – she'd written most of it herself, she told me. Actually, it's not at all bad, and I think has the potential to be very funny indeed.

So that's what we're going to be up to for this last week of term. And then it will be the holidays, and I shall see you. I'm not quite counting the hours, but very, very nearly. Lots of love, _Nell._


End file.
